liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Libertarianism
Garbage As the previous article was a load of conservative bullshit, I'm rewriting, kthx. --MrMetalFLower 08:35, 7 November 2007 (EST) :I guess i was right 3 months ago.--Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 12:04, 9 December 2007 (EST) ::Vast improvement, but the conclusion was self-contradictory, so I tried to fix it. NitramNos 13:32, 7 February 2008 (EST) Oh my god, you guys are fucking nuts. You guys have got to be trolling. You have to be in cohoots with Conservapedia or something. --71.49.172.80 20:54, 19 May 2008 (EDT) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. Vastly misrepresents libertarian philosophy Yes it's true Libertarians are pro-business but they also value personal liberty. In fact two famous libertarians, Penn and Teller have advocated legalizing prostitution, illegal drugs, gay marriage and polyamory and they have advocating abolishing the FCC. I've tried to add that into the article but it was removed. Why? Wouldn't it be more acceptable to at least report what libertarians believe instead of pretending it's all a front by conservatives?FatherTime89 19:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) There are plenty of websites where you can express your Conservative point of view. Liberapedia isn't one of them. I'll look at things tomorrow. Proxima Centauri 20:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Is Libertarianism not liberal? The definitions here are a little hectic, since in the US political system, liberal and conservative aren't too well defined (just look at how Fox News reacted when Ron Paul said that he's the most conservative candidate). Even if you said you took the side of Democrats, would those be of the Bill Clinton or Dennis Kucinich economic persuasion; the Carter or LBJ foreign policy persuasion? Since no party seems to want to end the War on Drugs, are liberals and conservatives in agreement on this? I'm on here for one reason and one reason only: to reinforce my Conservapedia trolling. I can't do that in good conscience if both Liberalpedia and Conservapedia hate libertarianism (which by the way supports liberal economic policy, in the proper philosophical sense of the word). So I really think the focus should be just pissing on CP, and that doesn't necessarily mean being apologists for things like libertarianism, but perhaps saying things like "Conservatives hate libertarians because they are in favor of such un-American ideas as the Ninth Amendment, the First Amendment, the Third Amendment, and the Fifth-through-Eighth Amendments. In addition, they show off their elitist economics and mathematics skills by including numbers as high the the Fourteenth Amendment and the Nineteenth Amendment in their arguments. Such behavior alienates America's more priordial tribes of hunter/NASCAR wreckage gatherers who, due to only having four fingers, cannot comprehend that a person would want to be able to not testify against themself." Okay, maybe I'll add that in after I get some sleep. But seriously, focus on attacking the reds! SamuelRiv 08:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Please be clearer about what these amendments to the United States Constitution are about as Non-Americans don't always know. Proxima Centauri 08:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) wtf this looks like what conservapedia writes about liberals. You really misrepresented everything that libertarians belive. This is coming from a liberal who dislikes libertarians. I'm British and Libertarians are mainly Americans. I tried to represent them accurately, please tell me what you feel is wrong. I'll look into it tomorrow as it's fairly late evening here now. Proxima Centauri 19:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) This article is biases and a strawman of libertarian views :;libertarians aren't keen on illegal immigration? while there are some who are not; most mainstream ones are for open border, just go to Cato institute webpage, and read their position on illegal immigration. On the other hand, there are plenty of labour unions who are anti-illegal immigration, because corporations hire illegal immigrants for low wages instead of regular citizens for normal wages 16 ::10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Also most of the super rich people don't care about illegal immigrants, Fox News' Rupert Murdoch, Bill Gates, Walmart, all of silicon valley are all for Amnesty for Illegal immigrants. 19:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) This article has got to be the most biased article I have ever read. Libertarians are nothing like this! Ordinary Libertarians think they are working for freedom but in reality what Libertarians do makes it easier for the strong to deny freedom to the weak. Proxima Centauri 07:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) "Moral" Libertarianism IMHO this article could do with a section on "moral" libertarianism. It seems to be cropping up a lot amongst the Tea Party crowd. It's basically just re-branded Neoconservatism, but it deserves a mention here, methinks. Have you any ideas what top write? Proxima Centauri 17:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Fraid I don't know very much about the topic, beyond the fact they are t3h eb1l!!1!!!one! TheEgyptian1 18:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC)